


I'd rather sleep

by eebiedeeby



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Clingy mono, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Extreme angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Making Up For Past Mistakes, Mono Has Issues, Mono and six have to make up :), Mono has separation anxiety :], Mono's perspective, Monster six, Nightmares, Partial Mind Control, Platonic Cuddling, Selectively mute six, Self-Harm, Six has issues, Six's hunger? Maybe?, Six's perspective, They're both touch starved because I'm touch starved, breaking the cycle, emotional breakdowns, probably some gore, six ALMOST drops him, super self indulgent, will update tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eebiedeeby/pseuds/eebiedeeby
Summary: Were those her hands?She didn’t recognize them. Her fingers were elongated, rough. She ran one hand down her forearm, shivering at the scratchy sensation, and then felt her face. It was cold and dry, for the most part. Sticky and warm in some spots. Some spots hurt to touch and felt torn. Others didn’t, and were smooth. She ran her fingers gently over her face a few more times, memorizing her features. She furrowed her brows. This was her face, wasn’t it? Why wasn’t it familiar?((HUGE spoilers, also my first fanfiction really :])
Comments: 34
Kudos: 207





	1. Asleep (Six)

“Hey.” 

What..?

what was that? 

It sounded like someone familiar.. Six'd felt like she'd heard that sound, over and over again. It rang with familiarity. It sounded raspy, barely used. It… It.. She was staring down, eyes unfocused. It was painful to look up. It was so bright. It was so loud. So loud. She couldn’t look up, because if she did, it would all come crashing down.. Down, down, down. Where was she? 

No. It doesn’t matter.

The gentle twinkling of Six's music box re-captured her attention. She could just barely hear the whirr of the mechanical crank as it spun slowly around. She followed it with your eyes, and caressed the outer casing of it. It was beautiful. Smooth, cold.. It sent a chill up her spine, and gave her goosebumps at every touch. She drew her fingers back, small patches on the metal fogged from her touch. She watched them disappear, and then touched it again. The same shiver. The same buzz it gave her every time she was near it intensified as she touched it. 

Six hummed softly along as it did. It told her she'd be safe. Safe as long as she was near it. She felt safe. She felt safe. She was safe. Nothing could touch her, nothing could even come close. Six huddled closer around it, hunching over and watching it intently. The more she listened, the louder it got. 

It was that noise again, louder, more determined. 

“Hey!” 

What. 

She heard footsteps. Heavy, thudding footsteps. Too loud. Six shrank away from the noise, dragging the music box with her. She settled in the corner of… where was she? Six blinked. Her eyes couldn’t focus. Where was she?

She was where she was meant to be.

It got closer. Whatever it was, it got closer. Six didn’t care. she just needed her music box. 

Who was there?

It doesn’t matter. 

Who?

Six tore her eyes from the music box. Who was it? The room around her pulsated. Everything moved. Everything in your vision, except for the music box, spun around, around, and around. It hurt. She felt sick. Everything was awful except for her music box. Yet, something else in the room stood still, unaffected by the spinning. She saw the silhouette of….

No, no. The music box. She had to keep it safe. If she didn’t protect it.. It’d be stolen. Broken. Her only thing. Her perfect thing.

Whatever it was continued to move closer, slowly, in the corner of her eye. Why was it getting closer? Did it want her music box? It couldn’t have it. Nobody could. It was hers. Six turned her head to the music box, which welcomed her attention back with a pleasant hum. 

“Hey…” It was softer this time. Its voice was familiar. 

She didn’t flinch this time. What was this little thing? This little thing that moved? Nothing else in… wherever she was, where moved on its own. It got closer, circling around her body to meet her face. It waved at you. The bag on its face.. Was it? No, who was this stranger?

It’s not important. 

What if it is? 

She followed the voice, dragging herself towards it. She moved her body, against her better judgement. Six's attention was still fixed on the music box, clutching it tightly. She stopped a few feet away from the source of the noise.

The creature flinched back, falling over, covering its face. It didn’t move for a moment, seemingly bracing for something to happen. 

But nothing did.

Seeing as six did nothing more than just come closer to it, it stood back up. It crept nearer, cautiously, and then sat down closer to her. Despite its outwardly calm appearance, she could feel it shaking in fear. It tempted her. Six didn’t move.

No response.

Closer.

It was close… Too close to her music box.. her only thing. It doesn’t seem like it wants it, though. It wasn’t looking at it. It should want it. Why wouldn’t it want the music box? It was perfect. It was safe. Everything else wanted it, wanted to take it away. Away from her. But it didn’t. Maybe something was wrong with it. 

A sense of pity overcame six. She felt like you should share it. Maybe it didn’t know how great it was. It was the best thing. The only un-touched thing in a world of broken things. Once it listened to its melody, it would be fixed. She released her grip on the small contraption, exposing it to the creature, just barely. Six remained still, waiting to see how it’d react. She kept her gaze fixed on it, ready to snatch it back at any sign of the creature attempting to take it.

Suddenly, it reached out. She tensed. Six braced herself for what would come next. Its hand got dangerously close to her music box. 

The creature seemed to stop and hesitate, eyeing her warily. After a moment of silent contemplation, it reached forwards. Its hand went right past it. It had completely ignored it. 

Good. It was fine. Six focused back on the music box, distracted once again. Then she felt a hand touch her face, caressing her, and then finally resting on her cheek. Six flinched in shock.

What? Confusion clouded her thoughts, drowning out the music box. 

The hand remained there for a moment, and then the creature scooted closer, its face only a short distance from hers. Their breath mingles. She was still looking down at the music box. The creature was looking up at her. It was mumbling something quietly under its breath. She felt the creature’s heart rate increase and decrease with your every movement she made. Every breath she took. Up, down, up down, and then finally it settles. Her vision focused. Her nose twitched.

The first thing she looked at was the bag. A dirty, wet, bag, with two holes torn into it. This caught her attention. It looked familiar. Who was he? Six's gaze slowly scanned over him, from his head to his toes. The dull, stained, rough texture of the clothes he was wearing. Then his scent flooded into her nose. It smelled comforting. familiar. 

Yes, yes, she knew him.. At least, she feel like she should. Six knew his smell, didn’t he? He was.. He was….  
Emotions and memories flooded back to her. Fuzzy, but powerful. She felt as if a tight band was wrapped around her head and was slowly squeezing harder and harder. It hurt. It was too much. Six felt rain on her back. The feeling of cold porcelain under her hands, and the sound of it shattering. Six felt another hand in hers. Small, small hands. Were those her hands? Whose hands were those? She heard the scraping of heavy objects being moved, accompanied by grunts of effort. Piercing shrieks of terror. She couldn’t tell whose voice those belonged to. Arms wrapped around her tightly, securing you into a hug. She could feel the heartbeat of another body close to her own. 

Warmth… Comfort... Confusion.. Guilt… 

Six felt him remove his hand, and was yanked back to the present, the memories gone, faded out of her mind, just as fast as they’d flooded in.. The melody of the music box, which had been merely a background noise, returned, louder. Angier. She'd made it mad. It flooded her ears. her head hurt.

The.. friend? 

No. 

The creature scooted back, and stood up. She couldn’t see its face. Six wondered what expression it had on. She didn’t understand what it was thinking. It was staring at her music box. Anxiety creeped in. What was it thinking?

It’s going to break it. It’ll destroy it, shatter it into a million pieces. The broken shards of metal would pierce her skin and tear her apart. She wouldn’t let it come near. It couldn’t.

Then, it looked back up at her. Six could hear its heart beating in its chest, the rate at which had suddenly increased. It was going wild. She could feel it shivering through the floor. Then, it backed up, and flashed its gaze at the corner behind you. It scuttled away.

Wait. 

Please, don’t stop. Stay with me. 

Where are you going?

He disappeared from her sight completely.

A new feeling. 

A stab of pain, deep in her lungs. What was this? This wasn’t right. Nothing had hurt her, she was safe. Her body was fine. Her insides.. Her insides churned. This was something new, something scary. A sense of urgency. Loneliness.. Fear? 

Where was she…?

Shhh, quiet.

Okay.

The music box flooded her ears, louder. It almost hurt how loud it was. It was enticing her back. It had lost its grip on six again, only for a moment, but it made it angry. So, so angry. She clutched it closer. Six wouldn’t let it go. Never. 

Her mind wandered back to the stranger present in the room with her. Six couldn’t see it, but could hear its footsteps returning once again, growing louder and louder. This time, accompanied by another noise. It grated on her ears. Something was being dragged. She didn’t care, though. Her music box was here, and it was safe. It would always be here. 

Would it? 

Yes. 

Movement, in the corner of her eyes. It’d returned to your line of sight. It was dragging.. Something? You couldn’t see. You flashed your gaze up, head not moving, and then immediately looked back down as you felt your headache returning quickly. It subsided.

Now, it was directly in front of her. It was close to her music box, but she trusted it. It didn’t touch it last time, why would it now? Maybe it was finally ready to listen to it. 

It rested its hand on her own, and then stepped back.

It seemed to mumble an apology. Softly, under its breath. She almost didn’t hear it. 

Six could see it better now. It hesitated for a moment, and then raised… 

What? 

The sound of metal being crushed rang through the tower.


	2. It weakens. (Six)

A wave of shock passed through Six's body as the music box crumpled in front of her. 

She shrieked. Her heart pounded in your ears. The walls around her tremored, threatening to cave in as she cried out in agony and horror. Pieces of the roof fell from above her, some raining down on her and bouncing off her body, breaking into smaller pieces. Every sensation was like a knife piercing into her skull. Every time she took a breath, she felt like you were going to break, as if she’d shatter and crumble like the walls around her. Everything around six became so much brighter, and louder. Everything hurt. 

Six squeezed her eyes shut and shrank back. Everything hurt. 

Another, larger, piece of the roof fell and hit her on her head. It hurt, so so bad. She cried out in agony, again, slamming her against the wall. Six had to get away. Away from the pain, but every move she made in an attempt to escape it only made it worse. She clawed at your head. Why wasn’t it stopping? She looked down at her trembling hands, seeking the comfort of her music box.  
All she was met with was the gaping void between her hands. Where was it? Six started to panic, desperately searching the ground for it. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear it, couldn’t feel.. Where was it? She needed it. She needed it now- she couldn’t find it- she- she couldn’t-

As if answering your desperate pleads for comfort, the twinkling of the music box rang faintly in her ears, beckoning her. She almost didn’t notice it, but then it caught her attention. Her vision clearing, she was able to see it laying on the floor across from her, dented. Six reached out. It hurt to move, but she needed it. You couldn’t live without it. 

Six's entire body relaxed as she made contact with it, curling her fingers around it. She had it. And she wouldn’t let it go, never again. That’s all that mattered. Nothing else. Nothing could ever come near it again. 

The diminished melody of the music box increased in volume the longer she held it. It drowned everything else out. All the hurt, all the anger, was drowned out by the consistent energy radiating from it. 

Everything around her melted into nothing as her spiraling thoughts fogged her already clouded mind.

She curled around it. The music box whispered to her. Whispered about how she needed it. How much it needed her. How she could never let it go again. Six felt tears prick at her eyes as you caressed the dented surface of it. 

This was her fault. She let this happen. She never should have let it go, and now it was ruined. She ruined it. Six curled up tighter. Something so perfect was now broken, all because of her, and now everything was crumbling down. She knew this would happen. She was right. She was always right. Why did she let this happen? How did this happen? 

She let out a long, drawn out whine, chest heaving as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. The pain returned. Why? Why did it hurt so much?

Him. 

What? 

Look up.

Six looked up, slowly, and squinted. She saw his silhouette. He was hiding in the corner, behind a stuffed animal, hands pressed to his ears, curled up into a ball. She could just barely see him, the square shape of his bag jutting out from behind his hiding spot. She could feel his heart beating, and could hear blood dripping. Six could smell the blood, almost taste it. A sense of hunger. It was so enticing.. almost even more so than the music box. 

He peeked out from his hiding spot after another moment of cowering under the unstable ceiling. Their eyes met each other. She could see him visibly shaking, and realized it was from fear. 

Her gaze went from his face to the mallet next to him, small shards of metal jutting from the splintered wood. The pieces slowly clicked in her mind. 

He did this. It was his fault. His fault she was hurting. His fault for causing all of this. It was all his fault, his fault, his fault.

Six's fists clenched as her mind raced. He was the one who ruined everything. He was staring at her like she was the monster. Her face felt hot from rage.

“Six..?” 

A wave of shock went through her body, diminishing all other emotions. Six. Six. Six. Who? Who was six? Was that her? 

No. 

Why did he call her that? Who was six?

Stop thinking about it.

The pain, which had been only minimal at that point, suddenly grew to an amount she couldn’t bear. Six felt like your head was going to explode. Fuzzy memories returned. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even process what was going on around her. 

Six wanted it to stop. She didn’t want to see them. 

She groaned and clawed at your face, leaving bloody lines. She wanted it to stop. Your body contorted, and you slammed yourself into the wall again. The room shook violently. 

“Hey!” 

She snapped back to attention, staring at the creature in front of her. The monster that had caused this. 

All his fault.

Blood dripped from her face and onto the floor. They locked eyes. He stood for a moment, paralyzed with fear. 

Six rose up, towering over him threateningly.

Without even a moment's hesitation, he bolted.

Get him.

The chase began. Six was up, leaving the music box behind, and storming after him, crashing through the door he’d left from. The entire wall collapsed on top of her, but she didn’t care. She didn’t even notice the pain. Six just had her sights and thoughts fixed on him. Taking a moment to recover, she was after him, tearing up the walls as she tore after him. He’d gotten a head start, but She was faster than he was. She'd always been faster. 

Still running, he looked back for a moment to see how close six was, and then yelped in fear as he saw she was nearly on top of him. She continued to recklessly crash through the halls, sending everything flying and destroying everything in her path. Walls collapsed, bits of the ceiling caved in, pictures and paintings torn from the wall. Six almost had him. She was so close, she could already feel him struggling in her grip. She could feel his blood spilling on your hands as you tore him apart. The idea made her shiver with anticipation. Her rage was soon replaced by hunger.

She slammed her hands down, expecting to feel him crushed under them, but he'd slipped right through her grasp. What? Six shook your head, desperately searching the floor for him. He’d disappeared. Where was he? Where did he go? Her arms searched, brushing over every surface, expecting to find him tucked away in one of the corners. But he was gone. 

Look up.

Six looked up to see a small hole in the wall. Too small for her to fit through. She gritted your teeth, and slammed her hands on the wall, trying to reach through the hole. It was too small. He’d gotten away. Again, and again, you desperately slammed yourself against the wall, trying to tear it down. 

She could still catch him. She’d make him sorry.

She gave up after a few more minutes of slamming, and decided to take another route.

Six rested her hands on the ground, and listened. 

A heart beat. It was nearby, and rapid. She sniffed the air, the smell of his blood rose to the surface amongst the overwhelming stench of the decay and rot of.. wherever she was. She knew his scent all too well. 

He was so close.

Six started to look for a way. A way around. A way to him. She looked to her right. There was a gaping hole in the wall, nothing above or below but emptiness. Big enough for her to fit through, just barely. She climbed up and peeked her head out, and looked around. Another similar hole in the wall next to it. A way around.

Six crawled towards it, hooking her long fingers on the ledge of the second hole, and you hoisted herself up. She landed with a thud that shook the walls, and took a moment to look around. This was a room she’d never been in before. She scanned her surroundings. She could make out the blurry silhouettes of a chair, a table. A lamp on a nightstand. 

He was in here. She had to find him. You were so angry, so hungry.

Six overturned the nightstand, sending the lamp crashing to the ground, shattering. A muffled Yelp from behind her, drowned out by the sound of the glass breaking. She ripped the chair from the ground, and flung it away. Her steely eyes searched the floor. 

Nothing. Overtaken by rage, she tore up the overturned chair, and then continued to search.

He was in here somewhere. He had to be. She could smell him. Her hands searched while ears listened for any noise he could be making. She peered over the table that sat in the middle of the room. He was close- 

Movement. Six froze. She could hear shallow breathing. The smell of blood grew stronger.

Under. He’s under.

Tremors wracked her surroundings as she tore the table from the floor and sent it flying into the wall.

There he was. Cowering under her. Red pooled from his shoulder. He was clutching it, but blood still leaked from between his fingers. His breathing was even faster than before. He looked up at her. The terror radiating from him gave you a rush. She didn’t give him a chance to run away, and clamped her hands down on top of him, trapping his body. His head poked out between your fingers. He squealed and kicked desperately as she held him down.

She’d finally caught him.  
She wanted to tear him to shreds for what he did. She wanted him to see it. He was still kicking at her hands weakly, but under six's weight there was no chance he could escape. Soon, it would all be over. You opened your mouth, flashing deadly, razor sharp teeth, ready to tear into him. Still, she hesitated for a moment, just staring at him. He'd stopped kicking, and stared at her. Just do it already. ... 

Then six heard it. It drowned out everything else. She froze. 

Her music box. Where was it? She’d forgotten about it. How could she forget about it?

She needed it. 

As six's grip loosened, the creature took the opportunity to free himself, and kicked her hands away before diving behind the overturned table. He watched with a bewildered expression as she turned around, completely distracted, not even noticing he’d gotten away.

It called her. She followed the melody. The door blocking your way was no match for you. It buckled under your strength, and broke from its hinges, crashing onto the floor. She stalked out of the room, nodding her head to the rhythm.

Six trailed through the halls silently, listening carefully for when the music got louder and quieter. Every time she made a wrong turn, and couldn’t hear the music box anymore, she felt panic grip at her. She had been apart from it for too long. Would it be mad at her?

She took another turn, and the music increased. Her heart palpitated with excitement. She was almost there, she was almost safe. Six's speed picked up as you heard the music get even louder. 

She turned one last corner and was greeted by a door. This one was larger than the rest. It had multiple tears in the wooden frame. Purple light leaked from every crack. It was just on the other side. 

. . . 

Six let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. 

Her hands were tightly wrapped around the music box. The dents in the previously smooth and perfect metal made her cringe. Anger bubbled up inside of her, but quickly subsided. She was safe again, that's all that mattered. You were safe. You were happy. The music box increased in volume, as if in agreement, Its song slightly out of tune after being crushed. Something sticky and warm on her hands made her pause as she adjusted her grip on the box. Red. 

Him. She’d completely forgotten. Why did she hesitate before? It would've been so quick. So easy. 

Where was she?

Six looked up. She was hunched over on a dirty carpet. This room was much bigger than the last. Toys, faded memories, floated in the air around her. Some objects looked familiar, and rang with comfort. Some less-so. It seemed as if the walls themselves pulsated with energy, similar to the music box. Her head started to hurt. 

Where was she? 

What does it matter? She was happy here. She couldn't be happy anywhere else. Everything else was horrible. Everyone else was horrible.

Really? 

Doubt wriggled in the back of her mind. 

The music box’s volume increased. The buzzing in her skull got even louder, making it painful to think. She looked back down at the music box, now tainted and stained with blood.

Yes. 

She was happy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing the next chapter from mono's perspective! I think it might be interesting to see his take on what's happening ;) I may even write a whole other thing about what's happening through mono's eyes, im still deciding. What do you think? 
> 
> Once again! I love reading comments, please don't hesitate to leave any!


	3. I'll fix us (Mono)

Horror. That was his initial feeling when he first saw Six. What six had become. And then anger. Not at Six, not even at the monster who stole her away from him in the first place, who mono had assumed did this to her, but himself.

He let this happen to her. 

Now he was making it right.

“This for your own good…” Mono whispered shakily.

At least, that was what he liked to believe. The truth was that he didn’t know. He didn’t know how six’d react. She had seemed so content with staring at it for hours on end without doing anything else. Happy, almost. 

A small thought in the back of his mind, barely a whisper, bubbled up to the surface.

She’s happy here, safe here. Leave her be.

He shook the thought from his head. No. He wouldn’t let her go again. This wasn’t good for her. This wasn’t what six wanted. You were being controlled by- by something. The six he knew wouldn’t just.. Give up like this. Something was wrong with her. He felt his throat tightening.

What if he couldn’t fix this?

What if she didn’t want to be fixed? 

He had to try.

This was his fault.. He let six get captured.. She’d reached out to him, for his help. She needed him, and he let her go. She was right there. He saw the terror in her eyes as he just watched her get dragged away. He did this to her. Now he had to make it right. He had to. 

Mono raised the mallet above his head. He hesitated for a moment. He’d seen how six reacted when he even got close to the music box. For all he knew, this could very easily end with him being killed. Sweat beaded on his face under his mask. His breathing was labored. His arms started to feel like jelly. He couldn’t hold it for much longer. He had to decide. Smash the music box and break its hold on six, or leave her to rot in the walls of the tower. 

He’d already made up his mind. Still, he hesitated. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, He brought the mallet crashing down with as much force as he could muster. The weight of the mallet did most of the work. It collided with the music box with a sickening crunch.

Then, he was knocked off his feet. 

Everything shook violently around him. He heard six letting out an ear-piercing shriek. 

Something fell on him, sending him crashing to the floor. He cried out in pain, a sudden sharp burning sensation blossoming from his shoulder. He was hurt- how badly, he didn’t know. He gritted his teeth, bracing for anything else that might fall on him.

Then, everything went quiet. He slowly opened his eyes. 

He was surrounded by darkness. 

Mono blinked in confusion.

He was just.. What?

Where was he? 

He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he’d gotten hit in the head. When he opened them, he was still there.

He needed to get out.

Searing pain went shot through his arm as he tried to get up, a painful reminder that he’d been wounded. He shakily looked at his shoulder, afraid of what he’d see. 

His shoulder was torn wide open. 

I-it was bleeding.. Oooh… This wasn’t good.. Something was sticking out of it.

He tried to slow the bleeding by pressing his hands against it. Still, he bled right through. The feeling of his own blood, warm and sticky on his hands, made him feel nauseous. He didn’t have anything to bandage it with-

He looked around, panicked, still clutching his shoulder. He tried to see anything beyond the darkness. He hoped to see something, anything, that would be of use to him. A discarded newspaper, maybe..

Nothing but the void laid beyond him. He felt that all too familiar tendrils anxiety started to wrap around his entire body, constricting him. His breathing was more labored, his heart beating faster and faster. 

It almost seemed as if the void was looking right back at him. He felt eyes boring into him from every direction. But there was nothing but the void. It looked as if it went on forever.

Where was he? Where was six? He’d been so focused on his wounds that he’d forgotten about her. The reason he was here in the first place. 

A lurch in his stomach. His insides felt as if they were being rearranged in real time.

Then he was back. 

And there Six was. Right in front of him, crashing into walls and still shrieking. The walls continued to shake, and a piece of concrete nearly flattened him, landing directly in front of him. He didn’t have time to wonder if what he had just experienced was a hallucination or not, and immediately searched for shelter.

There.

Mono covered his ears and ducked behind a toy that had been thrown aside by six. It was torn open by its stomach, jagged pieces of the stone sticking out of it. He pressed his palms to his ears even more, silently begging for six’s agonized wails to stop. More rubble fell.

“You did this.” he reminded himself bitterly in a harsh whisper. 

But he was going to fix it. 

He would save her. He’d save you both, and get far, far, away from here.

Determination flooded through him. He wasn’t done, he couldn’t give up just because.. Just because of a single wound. He felt light-headed.

The commotion from six had suddenly stopped. everything went quiet. Six had gone silent, and only noises present in the room being the rumbles of the last pieces of the roof falling, and the twinkling of six’s music box, 

It still works. 

Of course it still works.. He’d barely made a dent in it. What did he expect? He was barely heavier than it was. 

For a moment, mono considered giving up. He’d tried, and failed, and ended up with a wounded shoulder. He’d never be able to get close to six’s music box again, now that he’d betrayed her trust and tried to break it. And if he even tried? He may not even have a body left to be wounded.

No. He couldn’t just give up like that. He just needed to try harder. This is what mono told himself. He just needed to try.. just needed to distract her...

How? he didn’t know. He decided to assess the situation before continuing planning further, hoping he’d find some sort of clue on how to direct Six's attention away from the music box.

Cautiously, he uncovered his eyes and looked up at the roof, a now gaping hole present. From it, blinding purple light flooded the room, even stronger than before. It stung mono’s eyes, and he blinked away the pain before looking back towards Six’s direction.

She had been staring at him this entire time.

His heartbeat quickened. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

How long had she been there, watching him?

He didn’t like the look Six was giving him. Behind her matted, black veil of hair he could just barely make out her face. It was expressionless, all her features neutral, except for her eyes. Despite them appearing fogged over, under the surface, they sparkled with malice. 

Panic gripped mono again. He felt his chest tightening, and his throat felt like it was closing up. She was still staring at him. Waiting. Contemplating. In a way, he was waiting too. He was frozen in place. 

What would she do to him? 

“Six..?” Mono started, cautiously.

Mistake number one.

Six visibly flinched back at hearing her name, backing into the wall. Mono clung to the teddy bear he had been hiding behind for balance as his entire surroundings began to shake again, even worse than before.

He’d set her off. Really set her off.

Six’s wailing filled his ears. Now, instead of his chest being squeezed, he felt as if his heart was being squeezed instead. It felt like it would pop under the pressure. Her screams rang in his ears. 

Once the ground stopped shaking, he fully steadied himself, and warily looked back up.

What he saw almost made him vomit. 

Six’s face was dripping with blood. She’d torn it open. She was still tearing it open. 

“No, stop. Stop, six-” He choked out, barely a whisper. He felt his throat tighten again. He did this to her. 

He didn’t know what to do. What could he do? 

He drew in a deep breath, and.. 

“Hey!” 

Mistake number two.

Everything stopped all at once. Six stopped moving. It seems as if the very room, which had been on the verge of collapsing, stood still, holding its breath. 

Slowly, six turned her head to look back at him. He felt his heart stop. He’d never fully registered just how terrifying she was until now. 

She towered over him, face still dripping with blood. Drops of it landed in front of him, gathering in dark pools. He saw her face, the first time he’s really seen it clearly. He knew that look. He’d seen it on six only once before. He hoped he’d never see it again. 

She was going to kill him.

A new kind of fear set in, he felt it deep in his bones.

Run. 

Mono internally shouted this at himself over and over and it took barely a second for his body to catch on. Immediately, he was off, running at speeds he’d never achieved before. He wasn’t even thinking about where he was even running to. He just needed to escape. 

The pain that had pulsated outwards from his shoulder, sending searing pain down his arm, was now completely gone. 

His entire body was going on pure adrenaline. His vision blurred. His heart pounded in his ears, his legs, which normally were heavy and moved slowly, were now going faster than they’ve ever gone before. He could hear six tearing after him, He needed to go faster. At this rate she’d catch him.

He couldn’t keep running. He could feel himself slowly running out of energy. 

He quickly looked behind him, to see the distance between him and six. He yelped as he saw she was nearly on top of him, snarling in pure rage. The terrifying sight behind him gave him a new surge of energy. He felt himself starting to pick up speed again, and desperately looked around for a place to hide- to run to. Anywhere, he just needed to get away-

He looked off to the side. At the end of the hallway to his left, he could see it. A small hole. It looked just big enough for him to crawl through. 

“Go, go, go!” 

He yelped as he just barely dodged one of Six’s swinging hands. The tip of one of her claws caught him by the coat, and tore a gaping hole through it. He kept running. 

Mono focused. He had to time this right. If he made one mistake, he’d be dead. And then- 

And then she’d stay like this forever..

Rotting away in this terrible place… Alone. He felt his legs starting to get heavier. 

Please. He couldn’t stop now. He had to keep going. He had to fix this. He was almost there. 

Come on! 

With one last surge of energy, he heaved himself up, his fingers catching on the edge of the hole. He quickly pulled himself through, and tumbled down to the floor on the other side. 

He felt dizzy. He looked around, but his vision was still blurred. His head was spinning. Purple light bathed the entire room he was in, emanating from a massive hole in the wall. He was seeing double- 

Where was he now? 

Had he gotten away?

Then six crashed into the wall behind him. He was launched forwards from the force at which she had rammed into the wall, sending him flying onto his back. 

His eyes widened. He struggled to suck air into his lungs. His chest heaved, and he rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn’t breathe- 

Mono gagged on the air, struggling to even open his mouth. After a few seconds of his lungs feeling as if they had disappeared from his chest, he felt them starting to cooperate. He sucked in one, long, shaky breath, and exhaled loudly. He felt like he was going to vomit. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand up, and he tumbled back down as six rammed herself into the wall once again. 

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing.

She was trying to break through- 

Mono backed up even farther from the wall. Persistent, Six still continued to ram into it. Dust and small bits of debris fell from the roof. The wall creaked, seemingly deciding on whether it would crumble or not. For now, it seemed to be holding firm- but he didn’t know for how long..

As her ramming became more and more frequent, Mono began to panic, desperately searching for a way out. Maybe there was another hole he could crawl through- or.. Or anything! His eyes desperately flicked from one spot to another, scouring the entire room for any hint of an exit. each one providing no hope for him. The only door out was too large for him to open. The gaping hole in the wall, the source of the room’s ominous lighting, led to nothing but emptiness, and six was on the other side of the hole he’d entered through. His thoughts raced, trying to think of any alternatives.

He realized.

It had gone silent. Six wasn’t trying to tear down the wall anymore.

Somehow, that was even worse than when she was. He knew she hadn’t left. He could still hear her breathing through the hole that led to the other side of the wall. 

Mono quickly made up his mind. He had to hide. 

He crawled forwards until he was under a table that stood alone in the middle of the room. It wasn’t the best hiding spot- but it’ll have to do… It was his only option. 

If Six found him..

He’d made it just in time. Any sooner, and Six would’ve seen him. He heard her shallow breathing. It was long, and drawn out. She was exhausted. Both of them were. Her energy seemed wasted from taking out her rage on the wall separating you both. 

Mono’s heart was racing. He couldn’t move, yet his body screamed at him to run. To get away. Certain death awaited him if he made even the smallest movement. He held still, barely even taking a breath. He prayed, prayed to whatever god was listening, that she wouldn’t find him. 

Please. I’m not done. I have to fix this. 

The sounds of the other furniture in the room being overturned, the sound of shattering glass, made you flinch. Six was looking for him.. 

How long until she found him?

Cautiously, he peeked his head out from the table, and saw her. 

Six had completely torn up the sofa in the corner of the room. Its insides spilled on the ground surrounding it. She was standing over it, chest heaving, clenching and unclenching her fists. After a moment of intensely staring at the ruined chair, she resumed her search.

Mono ducked behind the table again, out of sight.

He felt sick. That would be him. That would be him in less than a minute. 

No. He’d survive. He had to. For six. 

How?

Deep down, mono knew that there was almost no hope at this point. Six would find him, and she’d kill him. Just like that. Everything they’d been through would be turned to nothing. All those memories would mean nothing.

His heart ached. She didn’t even remember him.. 

A darker thought. 

What if she did?

He didn’t want to think about that.

The room was sickeningly quiet. Mono realized what was happening. Six was listening for him.

His heart started to beat faster. His breathing quickened. He cupped his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle any noise he would make.

A noise. The barely audible sound of six moving. Carefully. With intention. She wasn’t blindly turning over furniture anymore in her rage. 

His heart dropped to his stomach. S

he’d already found him. This was it. 

He would never see the sun rising over the horizon again. He would never play with six again. He would never watch the rain as it gently fell from the sky. Even though the world he lived in was so ugly, it somehow managed to be so beautiful in its own ways. The last thing he’d ever see was his own insides being torn out. He felt sick at the image his mind created. Tears streamed down his cheeks, stinging his eyes.

Mono was bathed in purple light as the table he was hiding under was finally turned over. 

This was it. This is where he died.

He froze in place. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see her. 

Against his will, his head painfully turned upwards to look at her. Her expression would be burned into his memories forever. 

He found himself pinned under Six, her cold, cruel hands holding him down.

Mono struggled in her grip, grunting in pain. A flash of white caught his eye, and it made him struggle even more, kicking at her hands, begging for her to stop. He had seen her teeth. Sharp, jagged. Perfect for killing and tearing. 

He was going to die. 

He already knew this, but now it was really setting in. He was going to die. He never expected this soon. And he hoped it would never be Six. She wasn’t even aware. Another pang of guilt. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. Six didn’t seem to hear him, and opened her mouth wide, prepared to bite down.

Mono braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

Nothing.

Everything went silent, except for six’s ragged breathing. Her attention now directed at the door in front of her. 

What?

Suddenly, her weight was off him. 

Mono didn’t waste the opportunity, and kicked away from her, hiding behind the now overturned table. What was she doing? Did she suddenly remember him, and stop herself from killing him?

Hope bubbled up. But then died down. Mono knew that wasn’t the case. She’d given him the same, unknowing, glossed over, look she’d given him before, even when she was about to kill him. He continued to watch her, unmoving. 

A moment of deafening silence dragged on, before six finally moved. What was she doing? 

She crawled over to the door and leaned all her weight on it, pushing it down, and then disappeared into the darkness. 

He stared after Six in absolute astonishment. What had just happened? Where was she going?

He had to follow her.

Mono tried to get up. The pain from his wound flared up again, a warning he needed to address it immediately. He’d let it just bleed for far too long. 

All at once, he was starting to feel the consequences of the adrenaline leaving his body. His every movement was slow, dragged out. He felt clumsy, and heavy, more so than he normally would. The pain from his shoulder was steadily increasing. He looked around the room for anything he could use.

Then, his eyes fell on the torn up chair. The fabric was laying in perfectly-sized strips all over the floor across from him. Despite almost being in the same state as the chair, in a way, Six chasing him into this room was the best thing that could’ve happened. Mono was certain he would have bled out if things had gone differently.

Mono got up, slowly, and made his way over to the mangled chair, moving as quietly as he could, as if Six would come through the doorway to finish him off. His legs ached, his chest hurt. He had to keep moving. 

The room spun around him as he walked, but he pressed forwards. If he gave up and sat back down, he may never get back up. He reached at a piece of the couch fluff and pressed it to his shoulder, gritting his teeth and biting back a groan. He held the fluff there with his good arm as he reached for the nearest shred of cloth. Carefully, slowly, he wrapped it around his shoulder, and tied the best knot he could, securing it in place.

He tested it out. He rolled his shoulder, and even though it hurt even to move it, the makeshift bandage held.

Good.. Now he just needed to regain his strength. He sat down against the wall, staring blankly at the purple void next to him.

Now, finally being allowed to rest and process his thoughts, his mind wandered.

He thought about six. The music box. The void, and how it called to him. 

Six. 

Anxiety regained its hold on him. He barely made it the last time he touched the music box. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to make it now. He felt weak, and he’d lost a lot of blood.. 

He looked at the blood-soaked bandages, and immediately looked away from the bloody sight. The bandages were doing its job. 

The scene of him being mere seconds from being eaten alive by six played over and over in his mind. A chill went down his spine. He’d been so close. So close. He couldn’t even move- 

Mono hugged himself, burying his head in his arms.

He was going to fix her.

What if she doesn’t want to be fixed? 

The same thought from earlier. It had always been in the back of his mind. He brushed it off. 

“I’ll fix us..” He mumbled quietly into his sleeves, the last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally so long that I decided to split it up into two :) The second half of this chapter is already completed, but it doesn't feel quite ready to me yet. I'm going to keep at it, but I'm going to take my time to ensure its quality. Thank you for being so patient!
> 
> Enjoy ;)


	4. Something stirs (Mono)

Mono opened his eyes. 

Darkness. Deafening silence.

Was he still asleep? 

He shut his eyes, and tried opening his eyes again. The same darkness, in every direction. Seemingly going on forever. Okay. 

Then he looked down. His legs were moving. He took a moment to realize he was walking.  
Where? He didn’t know, and he didn’t question it. Whatever he was walking on crunched softly under his feet as he moved, but it made no sound. 

It was so quiet. So peaceful. This was nice. 

Then, something caught his attention, from the corner of his eye. He stopped, and turned his head. 

In the distance, a faint light. 

Oh, right. He’d forgotten. How did he forget?

Mono readjusted his path, and began to walk in its direction. He’d walked pretty far from it, but it would be okay. He still had time to get back to it.

He felt something cold starting to wrap around his ankles. He picked up speed. He would worry about it later. It didn’t matter right now. 

He kept moving.

Its hold on him increased. Now, he was up to his knees in it. Cold, wet, and horrible, trying to take him down with it. A shiver went up his spine. He fixed his gaze on the light in front of him, avoiding looking down. It was only a distraction. 

He kept moving. 

Now it was up to his waist. He felt the gaze of thousands boring into his back. He didn’t want to see it. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. All he needed was to just reach the light. He was still so far away. Sweat beaded on his brows. 

He kept moving.

The thick, tar-like substance was now up to his neck. It whispered in his ears. He plugged them. He didn’t want to listen. 

Smaller tendrils wrapped around his hands, pulling his hands away from his ears. 

He kept moving. 

Aren’t you tired?

No.

You did everything you could.

… 

It’s pointless.

He stopped.

Mono stared at the light. It seemed so far away, and no matter how long he walked, the distance between him and the light remained the same. He wasn’t any closer than when he started. He slumped down, and buried his face in his hands. His efforts were all for nothing. 

He felt his eyes drooping. He was so tired. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. 

No, it wasn’t. Get up. 

Mono forced himself back to his feet. He just had to try harder. He’d run, and make it in the nick of time. The last second. The clock ticked. 

But when he looked up, it was only a few feet away from him.

A door. An axe wedged in the frame, purple light. He could see it through the cracks. A hum from the other side. He pressed his ear to the door. A slight smile spread across his face. 

He needed to get in.

The axe.

Mono looked up. It was just within his reach. 

Are you sure? 

Yes.

He jumped, using his weight to pull it from the door. He raised it above its head. 

Then, everything went dark. The door was gone.The void took its chance. It dove at mono, coiling itself around him. The whispers turned into screams. He couldn’t put his hands to his ears. They were bound to his sides. His heart was in his throat. He thrashed, but the hold of the void only squeezed him tighter. 

He wanted it to stop. 

He looked up, tears blurring his vision. Then, he stopped thrashing. His attention was now on the silhouette of someone in front of him. A cold hand reached out to him, offering him an escape. A way to live. He stared at it. He was tempted. The hand waited. 

No.  
. . . 

Mono woke up with a jolt, bumping his head against the roof of the table he’d been sleeping under. How long had he been asleep? What time was it? He’d be late- 

He felt something wet on his face. He reached under his mask to wipe it away, blinking away the last of the drops. Where was he? 

He looked around.

Oh, right. He was in the tower. 

Wait a minute.

A sudden sense of urgency flooded into him as his memories returned quickly to his sleep-clouded mind. Six. The music box. He needed to go.

Before his body had fully caught on that it was time to be awake, he tried to get to his feet. His vision flooded with stars, and his legs buckled. He fell back to the floor, knocking the back of his head against the wall. The room spun around him. 

“Okay, maybe one more minute.” He whispered in a strained voice as he slumped back down and waited for his body to stop aching.

Once the stars had cleared from his sight, he cautiously stood up, balancing himself against one of the legs of the table. His body still felt heavy. It yearned for more time to rest and recover. He did too, but he didn’t know how long he’d already slept for. Hours? Days? 

Mono couldn’t risk wasting any more time because every moment Six was exposed to the music box, the harder it’d be, he worried, to reverse the effects it had on her. Not just physically, but mentally. 

Would the six he got back be the same six that he knew? 

. . .

He rolled his shoulder. A twinge of pain, but less-so than before. Okay. He could work with this. He was tired, hungry, and cold, and every muscle in his body ached, but he could work with it. He had to make it work, for six. 

The first step, though, was to find her. She didn’t know how far she’d gone. She could even be days away at this point, deep in the heart of this labyrinthine tower. How would he even track her? 

He peeked out of the door six had torn down. 

Oh, nevermind. 

. . .

It wasn’t hard for him to follow the trail six had left. All he had to do was follow the path of destruction. The walls had deep gashes in them. Paintings had fallen on the floor and their glass casings had shattered, furniture was overturned. He wondered how far away she was. It seemed as if these halls were endless, in every direction. 

Then, he heard it. He froze, listening. 

Was he hallucinating?

No, he could hear it again. 

It was soft. He could just barely make it out over his own breathing. The Hum. The twinkling of Six’s music box. He was getting closer. 

He picked up speed, and started sprinting down the halls, following the music. He’d tripped over debris multiple times, but every time he jumped back to his feet and kept running, ignoring the pain. He turned a corner, and- 

A rotted door greeted mono. Splintered, broken slightly on one of its hinges. Holes riddled the entire bottom half of it, each one pouring with that sickening purple light. He tried to squeeze through one of them. Too small.

Maybe he could use something else. He scanned his surroundings, searching for anything that might be useful. Nothing. 

Maybe he could just kick his way in. He took a step forward, and painfully jammed his big toe against something heavy and sharp.

His hands flew to his mouth, stifling a scream. He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. 

An axe. 

Luckily, he’d just barely missed its sharp side, stubbing his toe on only the blunt end. He sighed with relief. 

Mono crouched down, reaching for the handle. His hand stopped right as he was about to grab it. 

Mono noticed the similarities between his dream and reality. He shuddered, and looked at the axe warily, stepping back. 

Dreams meant nothing. They couldn’t predict the future. Besides, he couldn’t let something as small as that discourage him from his only goal. Fixing six. He needed to be strong for her. 

He wondered what they’d first do when they left the tower. If it was still raining outside, maybe they’d play in the puddles, and wash themselves clean of the tower’s gunk. That idea made his heart flutter with joy and excitement. This would all be over, and soon they’d be playing lightheartedly like they used to. Caring for eachother like they used to. 

Feeling slightly more confident, he grabbed the axe and swung the sharp end against the door, the rotting wood splintered and gave way immediately. 

He dropped the axe and leapt out of the door’s way in case anything decided to come running at him. By anything, he meant six. He didn’t want to take any chances with her, not after that close call with her previously.. He didn’t think some random noise would come to his rescue again. 

He waited for another moment, holding his breath and listening for movement on the other side. The only noise present at the time was the humming of the music box on the other side of the door and the tower’s groaning. The coast was clear. 

He still had to be careful.

Cautiously, mono stepped through. His head spun, and his insides churned, a familiar feeling, but one he’d never get used to. 

He blinked at the sudden brightness, tears forming in his eyes. Something was very off about this room. Its walls weren’t made out of concrete, like the previous one, though there were small bits of it that were. The majority of it was a flesh-like material, pulsating and twitching with every tremor. 

Mono looked at a large lump on the floor before realizing that it was six. Or at least, her silhouette. 

She was hunched over her music box. Behind her, another open doorway, nothing on the other side but the pulsating purple light, which cast six’s shadow over in his direction. 

He’d remembered what those doors could do. He recalled having to traverse through a maze of them on his way to find six. Maybe he could use that. He could distract her somehow- and run through the other doorway to break the music box. First, he needed to make sure it was safe to enter.. 

He tested the waters, grabbing a chunk of concrete and throwing it in her direction. 

It clattered on the ground right in front of her.

Mono let out a sigh of relief as she didn’t respond to the noise. It should be safe. For now.

He reached down and picked up his axe from beside him, and started stalking past six. His efforts to remain silent with his footsteps were somewhat nullified by the loud dragging sound of his axe, but six didn’t respond to that either. She was still fully captivated by the small metal contraption in her clutches. He was shocked by the sudden change in behavior.. She’d been so aggressive before, and now she was completely docile, put into a trance by the tune of the music box... 

Still, he had to be cautious. It would only take one false step, one gasp, one trip, and she would easily look up and see him, and then it’d be all over. 

He eventually reached the other side of the room after playing a life-or-death game of redlight greenlight with six. He froze whenever she’d twitch or re-adjusted her position. His progress was slow, but it was better than rushing in all at once and risking attracting her attention too early. 

He stood in front of the gaping doorway. A chill ran up his spine as the cold air around the door seemed to grab at him. It tugged at his coat, trying to drag him through the doorway. 

He couldn’t go through just yet. He took in a deep breath.

Please work. 

“HEY!”

Six flinched back and made an odd high pitched noise in surprise. Her head whipped around, and then fixed her eyes on mono. 

He’d gotten her attention. 

Immediately upon seeing him, or at least his distorted silhouette of him, she charged shrieking with rage, leaving her music box fully exposed. 

Mono’s heart leapt up to his throat. He stared at it. There it was. Now, he just needed to- 

Before he could even finish his thought, he was shoved through the doorway as six collided with him. 

Tremors shook the room as she slammed against the wall, right next to where mono had been standing. She swayed on her feet for a second, stunned, but she recovered quickly and began tearing up everything her arms could reach, ripping up wooden boards and leaving long, gaping wounds in the flesh like walls. 

Mono was spat out by the same door he’d originally entered from, tumbling on the floor. His head spun, and he felt the wound on his shoulder re-open.

Wow- she was- She was much faster than he’d expected her to be…

Before he fully recovered from being thrown around by six, he was up on his feet, and with his axe dragging behind him, he made a mad dash for the music box while six was distracted, kicking aside rocks and stuffed toys. He didn’t worry about being quiet anymore. Once he got to the music box, it wouldn’t matter how loud he’d been.

Now, he was standing right in front of it, panting heavily, his heart racing.

The worst part about it was that it was beautiful. Something so beautiful had created something so ugly. Something so monstrous. Something so unaware, she was almost an animal. His grip tightened on the axe, and he raised it above his head, its slightly rusted edge gleamed maliciously in the purple light. 

“It’s time to give her back.” 

He swung down with all his might. 

The axe lodged itself in the music box, and it seemed as if the music box itself screamed in pain. Six, who had been charging towards him, shrank back from him, covering her ears and whimpering. Everything started to shake violently, the floor cracked beneath mono’s feet. 

And then everything was quiet. No more sounds of the roof collapsing, or six’s ear piercing anguished screams. Just silence. 

Mono opened his eyes.

He was greeted by the emptiness of the void. 

Mono forced himself onto his feet, his head was spinning. Last time he was here, wherever here was, he’d just had to wait until he was pulled back to reality. But something was different.  
There was the door, an axe wedged in the frame, A short distance away. Purple light sprouted from under it. Another portal.

He sprinted towards it, and jumped up, pulling the axe down. He swung it against the door, once, twice, three times. Finally, the wood splintered, and it gave way, revealing the purple gaping void behind it. 

He stood in front of it for a moment, staring deep into it, clenching his fists determinedly. 

Let’s do this. 

His head spun, and his insides lurched, and back he was, in the same position as before, hunched over with his hands on his ears. The floor thumped underneath him, bouncing him gently up and down.

He sat up. 

Wait, what? He’d just left the void. Where was he?

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, staring down at his hands. Now, he could start to see his fingers. Then, the rest of him. 

He looked up, and felt his heart drop. The roof seemed to droop down, unable to hold itself in place. The walls pulsated at the same rate his heart did. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

It was all flesh. Flesh and eyes everywhere. Eyes that were fixated on him. He immediately looked down, regretting looking up. Even when he wasn’t looking at them, he still felt them staring into him. His insides churned uneasily. He definitely wasn’t in the void anymore. He was somewhere much, much worse. 

He needed to find six. But how? He didn’t even know where he was. When he looked up, he hadn’t seen an exit. Maybe there was another way out that he just hadn’t noticed. He retreated into his mind, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. 

A noise from behind him. Familiar shallow, ragged breathing. 

Well, there’s one of his problems solved.

When he turned around, he almost didn’t recognize her. A gasp escaped from his mouth, to which there was no response from six. She was in such a state that he’d thought that she was just another lump of flesh. She’d notably decreased in size, and was wheezing in raggedy, short breaths. She was crouched a short distance away from the music box, reaching out towards it, just barely curling her hands around it. It was glowing dimly, barely illuminating its surroundings. Its once loud, unpleasant melody was barely a hoarse whisper. 

Next to it, laying on the floor, outlined by the purple light, was an axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORD! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. 5 day in-person school just started for me so I've been pretty busy. Just wanted to let you guys know, the chance of me updating on a weekend are slim, since I'm usually hanging out at my friend's house! Just wanted you guys to know. Also, I made a ton of changes to this chapter and even rewrote it entirely at one point. I have to admit I was a little stumped for a while, but I think it turned out pretty good! It was hard to write this one when I was thinking about all the ideas I had for future chapters! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of little nightmares 2 absolutely destroyed me, so I’m fixing it!
> 
> (I greatly appreciate comments , maybe leave some for me! l read them all)


End file.
